(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel therapeutic agent for skin ulcers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As skin ulcers generally mentioned are pressure gangrenes caused from circulation disorders due to pressure suffered for a long period; gangrenes derived from diabetes or cerebral infarction; thermal burns; frostbites; radionecrosis and so on.
These skin ulcers are difficult to be healed once they occur. Treatments currently carried out are internal treatments in which antibiotics, kallikrein, anginin [pyridinol carbamate (Banyu)], nicotinic acid or antiphlogistic protease preparations are administered locally or totally, and surgical treatments in which disinfectants, steroid hormones, antimicrobial preparations and the like are externally applied.
Internal administrations, however, sometimes fail to give an expected improvement because only a part of the administered medicine reaches and acts on the affected part. Besides, they cannot avoid side effects produced. From these reasons, external preparations would be advisable. However, few medicines were known to be effective which could directly act on the skin and heal the affected part. This have had made the treatment of skin ulcers difficult.